1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an endoscope system.
2. Related Art
A technology of serially capturing two images while panning at the position closest to the parallax of both eyes, and setting them as the left eye image and the right eye image is already known (refer to Patent Document No. 1 for example). Moreover, a technology of predicting the arrival point of the car and limiting the operation-target range of computing the object distance from an image obtained in the car is already known (refer to Patent Document No. 2 for example). The following shows the specifics of the patent documents cited above.
Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-103980
Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-322796